


Beznadziejność

by Disharmony (anga971)



Category: Total Eclipse (1995)
Genre: Drama, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miniminiaturka poczyniona po emocjonalnej burzy, która nastąpiła po zapoznaniu się z filmem "Całkowite zaćmienie". Nie wierzę w to, ale gdyby znalazł się ktoś, kto nie widział filmu, to gorąco zachęcam; świetna rola zarówno DiCaprio jak i Thewlisa. Osobiście jestem zakochana w tym dziele.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beznadziejność

Beznadziejność

__  
W ciemności  
Pośród błyszczących kamieni  
Będziesz pił truciznę samotności  
Niechętnie..

_W osamotnieniu_  
Obserwując jak twoje ciało wygasa z nadziei  
Będziesz błagał o wybaczenie  
Ale go nie dostaniesz 

_W ciszy_  
Bardziej przerażającej niż krzyki szaleńców  
Ktoś mówi do ciebie  
"nigdy..." 

_Morodh_

Wchodzę w niego mocno, a on pozwala, bym wyrwał krzyk z jego wnętrza. Melodię dla moich uszu. Moje katharsis. Czekam, dopóki nie słyszę jego szeptu:

― Dalej.

Tak grzeszny. Jest zepsuty, jest obrzydliwy, ale nie potrafię przestać, nie jestem w stanie sprawić, by znaczył dla mnie mniej. Jest w nim coś, co ciągle mnie przy nim trzyma, choć wiem, że mnie niszczy… A może ja jego? 

Gdy go poznałem widziałem jedynie biel; nietkniętą, nieskazitelną biel i poczułem przemożne pragnienie, by przyczynić się do zepsucia jego duszy. W głębi jednak zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że niszcząc go, zgładzę również siebie. 

Moje pchnięcia sprawiają mu ból, ale wiem, że to lubi. Nienawidzę w nim tego. Nienawidzę tego, że w moich rękach jest nikim, a także tego, że śmie twierdzić, iż mnie kocha. To jest chyba najgorsze, to jego przekonanie, że miłość rozwiąże wszystko. Jakby istniała.

Zdarza się, że traktuje mnie jak Matyldę: niczym głupiutką, rozpuszczoną dziewuchę, która niewiele rozumie. Myli się. Nie potrzebowałem wiele czasu, by go rozgryźć. Jest tylko zagubioną owcą, która woli upokorzyć się, klęcząc przede mną nago, niż pozwolić mi odejść i zjednać sobie samotność. 

_Jestem sam_. 

Jestem samotny nawet wtedy, gdy czuję jego ciało, kiedy widzę jego bladą skórę i słyszę jego szybki oddech.

Kolejnymi pchnięciami chcę go ukarać, chcę, by poczuł to, co ja, by siebie znienawidził. By znienawidził to, co między nami jest. 

Mówiłem mu, że razem możemy stworzyć miłość na nowo. Ta okazała się jednak zupełnie inna od jego wyobrażeń. Jest w niej coś, co sprawia, że nie potrafimy się rozstać, chociaż w głębi duszy tego pragniemy. Jest brudna i zakłamana. Jest tak różna, od wszystkiego co znamy, a zarazem tak znajoma… 

Nasza.


End file.
